How To Save A Life
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: This is how it all started. One night. Another argument. His hot and instant lips against yours. Your back against the desk as he pounded into you. Making you forget everything else.


_**A/N: **Absolutely no idea where this fic came from. It just happened._

* * *

"We need to talk." You say, not quite meeting his eyes.

You can't. If you do it'll mean fully acknowledging his presence and the unspoken feelings between you and him.

You watch as he sits down. Find yourself watching his every move. You're not even the psychologist. He is. But yet you watch him still.

"Okay let's talk" He says in a calm voice that makes you want to scream.

He's been way too rational and far too calm. You want him to be angry. You can't handle him this calm.

"Helen..." He says in that tone.

The one that makes you finally meet his eyes and what you see in them almost melts your resolve.

"We can't keep doing this." You say in nothing more than a broken whisper.

"I'm not sure..." He says with a look on confusion on his face, it's almost enough to almost fool you, but instead you snap.

"I'm not playing games with you Will." You hiss through gritted teeth and spin around taking a moment to gain your composure.

This is how it all started. One night. Another argument. His hot and instant lips against yours. Your back against the desk as he pounded into you. Making you forget everything else.

"This. Us." You say as you sping around and gesture between them watching as his mask finally falls.

"Helen I..."He starts, but don't let him finish.

"What about Abby Will? I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm none to pleased with. But this I can't...Not to Abby..."You say, trying to fight back the bile that's rising up your throat.

But then you know you're a hypocrite. This isn't the first time you've thought about Abby as his mouth was tracing the contours of your body as you rode out the waves of yet another explosive orgasm. He didn't exactly tell you. You just knew. He tried to hide it. They tried to be discreate. But after living for so long. You know every trick in the book.

He moves towards you and you step back.

"No Will, this ends now." You says, avoiding his eyes. You know the look on his face. He's like an open book. "I'm sorry Will." You whisper as you step past him and walk to the door.

"So what you're just going to walk away. Pretend like this didn't happen." He says as you rest your hand on the door knob and you know he's getting angry.

Just like you wanted him to be. Maybe part of you wants him to fight for you and what you had. It sounds a little more than cliched and you're no Damsel in Distress. You've never exactly needed rescueing.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." You snap as you slam the door shut and spin around. A familar fire burning in your eyes.

"Yeah well guess what Helen, it did." He snaps back as stalks towards you, invading your personal space.

"Will please..."You beg as you back up against the door. "I've lost a friend..."You start, but he interupts you instead.

"We were never friends. I was your protege, you were my mentor. It was always that way. You never let me get close enough to you. It was always the brick walls and iron doors. Even now I still don't know who you are." He hisses as he twists the verbal knife into your side.

"Bastard." You utter as you slap him across the face.

For a second he almost stumbles back as his hand comes up to cup his cheek and a look of regret flashes across your face.

"God Will I'm So..." You don't get to utter the last word as his lips crash against yours and he forcefully grabs your wrists. Pinning them above your head. You let out a moan as you arch into him and he slips his tongue into your mouth. Seeking domance and control as your relent.

He doesn't waste time as he pulls back and rips open your blouse. Latching onto your lace clad breasts. Teasing your nipples into harden peaks as his free hand snakes between you. Hitching up your skirt as he pulls aside your stockings and cups you through your dampened lace panties making you writhe, though you know he'll have you screaming before long.

And just like before his mouth begins to trace the contours. Every hollow. Every dip. Your mind racing. When you think you can't take much more. He tears aside your panties and slams three fingers into. Grinding his palm against you as his pumps his fingers in and out.

As he loosens his grip on your hands and you feel the preasure build. You snake your hand in his hair. Tugging slightly. Urging him on.

But then your grip tightens and your head falls back. Your body already grinding against his hands as he increases the preasure and flicks his thumb against your clit.

You know your close. Oh so close. But he pulls his fingers out and you feel like you wanted to scream and you do moments later as he flick his tongue against your clit. Dipping his tongue in and out. His mouth bringing what you know will be yet another explosive orgasm.

When his tongue dips a little dipper. You arch against him completely. Yanking his head as your eyes fall shut and a passionate cry slips from your lips.

He circles his tongue as you ride out the waves of your orgasm. Slowly coming back down as your grip loosens and your body slackens against the door.

You're sure when you see his face. It'll have a self-satisfying grin. But what you see instead almost blows you. It's kind of tendernous and something you haven't allowed yourself to feel. Not since John.

He intertwines his hands in yours and rests his head against yours.

"I broke up with Abby." He says and you actually looked shocked. "You're right, it wouldn't have been fair...it wasn't fair. I didn't love her. I was just using her and she doesn't deserve that." He says as he looks into her eyes.

"I can't promise you happiness. Maybe we can start over." He says as he leans back and cups your cheek.

"I don't want that.." You say as you see the look of hurt in his eyes. "It's too late for that." You say as your lips curve into a wicked smile and glance down at your now ruined blouse, dishevelled skirt.

"So what do you propose we do darling?" He asks in that terrible British accent of his.

"I repay you for you very selfless deed." You answer in serious tone and with a wicked glint in your eyes as you push him off you and he begins to walk backwards towards the desk.

You do what you always do. It's not that you don't want to let him in. You do. But you know at some point you lose him, just like everyone else. But you don't want to think about that right now. Instead you push the thought from your mind and sink down to your knees as unbuckle his pants and he lets of a guttural groan.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Okay so maybe it start by listening to How to Save A Life, hence the name of the fic and as a purely angst fic. Ah yeah my angst turns into smut._


End file.
